


I Wish You Would (Shut Up)

by badasskorra



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute Dorks, M/M, barry asks stupid questions and oliver is trying to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You might think that after a long day of chasing criminals, the only thing a superhero would need is sleep. The Flash is obviously a different kind of superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Would (Shut Up)

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and had an idea so I wrote this. It's super short and probably not as interesting as it was in my head... Oh, well.

It was 2 am and Barry was still trying to fall asleep. Both him and Oliver had a though day, fighting crime and were now very tired. Falling off of buildings and chasing criminals wasn’t as fun as he had thought in the beginning.

Right after they had gone home, they went to bed. Oliver had fallen asleep seconds after his head touched the pillow. Barry wasn't so lucky.

He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. You would think that after a busy day he wouldn't be able to stay awake but there he was, questioning his existence in the universe.

"Oliver. Oliver!"

The older man groaned. "What?"

Barry shook his shoulder one more time to make him turn around. "What happens if you get scared half to death twice? Do you die? Because I think that happened to me… twice."

"I don't know, Barry. Go to sleep."

After a few minutes the young man spoke again. "And why are the letters from the alphabet arranged like that? It's not like it makes any sense."

Oliver tried to ignore him.

"Also, why is the #2 pencil still called #2 if it's the most popular pencil?"

This time Oliver couldn't help it but hit Barry with his pillow. "You're such an annoying idiot. Can't you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep."

"And you're such a whiny baby. Come on, you know you love me." Barry grinned.

"Who told you that? I hope you didn't pay much for the information because it's false."

"Ha ha!"

Oliver chuckled and kisssed him. "You're still annoying."

"Whiny baby."

"I'm a whiny baby that needs sleep. And so do you."

Barry laughed and hugged him from behind. "Hey, do you think aliens still haven’t visited us because they are scared of us or are we just too primitive for them?"

"Allen!"


End file.
